


Bath Bombs

by sunnybunnysuga (lonewolfsong)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Relaxing, Selfies, Teasing, Texting, a little bit of suggestive flirting, bath bombs, but really just a well placed winkie face, it's cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfsong/pseuds/sunnybunnysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to tease Taemin about being at a photoshoot while he has the day off, Jonghyun sends him pictures of a bath bomb he's using. This backfires tremendously when he gets the number wrong and ends up sending the pictures of himself in the bathtub to a complete stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bombs

Jonghyun hummed happily as he practically skipped home, grocery bag in hand.

Today was for him and only him. He wasn’t going to let himself worry about work or his fans or his image or anything really. He was just going to treat himself and take care of his mental health.

He opened the door to his apartment and gave Roo a pat on the head before heading to the restroom. Jonghyun set down a grocery bag on the counter and dug through it. Inside was a bath bomb, his favorite chocolates, and a CD he had been wanting to listen to for a while but just hadn’t had the time. After turning on the tub to get the water heating up, he went to his bedroom to grab a towel and his old CD player so he could listen to his music while he relaxed in the tub.

He went back to the restroom and placed his hand under the bathtub’s spout to test the temperature. The singer nodded happily at the slightly hot temperature and put the plug in the drain so the tub would start to fill itself. He picked up the pink bath bomb and looked at it for a moment. It had pearls like balls of powder decorating at the outside and, according to the package, it had a fake rose in it’s center. It was really elaborate. 

Jonghyun pulled out his phone and took quick picture of it. The tub was filled by then so he turned off the water and took off his clothes, throwing them in the corner of the room in a crumpled heap. He took one last look at the crystal clear water before dropping the bath bomb in. The second it hit the water, it let out a low fizzling hiss. The pink powder began to seep into the water, staining it pink. The scent of roses began to float around the room and Jonghyun sighed contently as some of the tension in his shoulders began to leave him. 

He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the pink water. By then, the bath bomb had reached a different colored powder and a lighter pink was pooling out into the water. Just watching the bomb was relax in itself. The way it slowly dissolved and the constant fizzle it emitted was mesmerizing and Jonghyun couldn’t tear his eyes away from it as it slowly floated around the tub. He reached out and traced his finger in a zigzag pattern where the lighter pink and the dark pink met. The two colors swirled around his touch and danced around each other like a swirling galaxy. The two halves of the bath bomb fell apart and began to drift away from each other. In one half was the promised paper flower. Jonghyun watched it as it soaked up the water and seemed to bloom as it floated across the water. He took another picture and smiled.

Taemin loved bath bomb with a passion. He collected as many as he could and used them every time he had enough time for a bath instead of a shower. He was going to be so jealous that Jonghyun was using one from Lush (his favorite brand, too) while he was stuck at a photoshoot with a photographer he couldn’t stand.

Jonghyun texted the photos to Taemin but seconds later was met with an error message. He sighed. That’s right. Some fans had gotten ahold of his phone number and he had to change it. This had only happened a few times since their debut but it would be nice if all their fans were good ones so they didn't have to worry about stuff like this. 

Taemin had given him his new number that morning on a small slip of paper that he had put in his back pocket. He went over to the haphazard pile of clothes and dug around in his jean’s pockets until he found it. Unfortunately some water had gotten on it but it didn’t seem too bad. He could still make it out.

Probably.

Jonghyun started dialing the number in his phone, struggling over whether or not the eights were threes and vis versa. When he figured he probably got it right, he went ahead and sent the pictures accompanied by a cheeky, “Enjoying my day off! Have fun at work :)” text.

He set his phone to the side of the tub and sighed as he finally started getting into the tub. The hot water soothed his aching muscles from dance practice and he handy felt this relaxed in ages. The perfume and the water and the warmth just made him feel so at peace. 

Jonghyun looked at his arm under the water, mildly fascinated by how the murky pink looked against his skin. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of his leg sticking slightly to show how it concentrated the color was. The flower floated past him while he still had his phone is hand so he picked it up and stuck it behind his ear. He switched to the selfie camera and made a cute expression. He sent those to Taemin as well then set his phone on the table next to the tub so he could still reach it if he go a message.

He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the warm, fragrant water. Slowly, one by one, his muscles began to relax until he felt like six years of tension had left his body. He enjoyed the restful quiet of the room as well. There was no screaming, no talking, no laughing, just the soothing jazz from his CD player and gently lapping of the water against the tub’s edge.

Innumerable minutes seemed to pass and Jonghyun could feel himself start to drift off to sleep.

However, his phone chimed as he got a message, It was undoubtedly from a whiny Taemin, scolding him about teasing him while he was at work. He lazily unlocked it, not really paying attention to the alert on his lock screen, and rolling his neck to try to work out some the stiffness. When he finally looked at the message he let out a startled noise. 

Taemin had sent him a picture, expect it wasn’t actually Taemin. 

A handsome man, who looked to be around his age, was looking back at him with an amused smile on his face. He had blond hair that framed his feline like face perfectly and, from the little Jonghyun could see in the grainy picture, an impeccable taste in clothes.

“Um.. Wrong number?”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen and he slid down in the tub until half his face was hidden in the pink water. "Oh my god he is really cute and now he knows I like bath bombs and put little paper flowers behind my ears I have lost my chance with him before we’ve even spoken properly". He thought.

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” He quickly tapped out his apology and threw his phone across the room, too mortified to care if it broke.

The sickly sweet scented bath suddenly wasn’t as calming as it had been just moments before. The pink water seemed to mock him and remind him of how he managed to embarrass himself in front of cute boys even when he’s all alone in his apartment.

Jonghyun groaned.

He couldn’t enjoy his bath anymore. He was too keyed up but the mystery boys’s mischievous eyes and sharp cheek bones. He was totally Jonghyun’s type.

The singer groaned and took out the tub’s plug so that the water would start draining. Suddenly he just wanted to get clean and eat that chocolate he had bought.  
His phone when off a few more times, probably actually Taemin this time, but he didn’t even glance at him. Taemin could wait.

After washing off all the pink spend water and trying scrub off the strong perfume alone for ten minutes, Jonghyun finally left the tub. He carelessly dried his hair with a towel before wrapping it around his hips. He grabbed his phone and the grocery bag with only chocolate in it now. 

His phone buzzed once to remind him that he had unchecked texted and he huffed as he went ahead and unlocked his phone.

The mystery cute boy had messaged him back.

“No biggy. It’s not ever day a famous singer send you pics of a bath bomb he’s enjoying”

“My name is Kibum”

“You’re cute and you’re voice is heavenly. HMU if you ever want to have fun ;)”

Attached to the last message was a picture of the handsome boy winking and biting his icing pink lips. He had a kind of mischievous sexiness to him that made  
Jonghyun’s mouth run dry.

Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he felt himself blush for the second time that night.

Maybe he did have a chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> based off the tumblr prompt: I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” au.


End file.
